Dark Horse
by InkyBlueMind453
Summary: Emma is home alone and her favourite song, Dark Horse by Katy Perry, comes on the radio and she fantasizes about Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just freaking love Katy Perry's Dark Horse so much and it reminds me so much of Regina and Emma and SQ that I just had to write it into a story. This is a one shot.**

**Set in current S3, pre Henry's memories returning and after Witch Hunt.**

**This is creative only, no copyright infringement intended. Emma and Regina and all the cast of Once Upon a Time are copyright to their respective creators and Dark Horse is copyright to Katy Perry. **

**Also, please review. :) **

**Dark Horse**

The base from the speakers reverberated around the apartment from the small older boombox system on the kitchen bar, she had the whole place to herself, The Charming's having offered to take Henry for the day in leu of Hook, not happy at their select status of 'uncool.'

She reached over and upped the volume until the whole apartment filled with music as she poured herself a tumbler of whiskey.

An image of a certain brunette filled her mind and she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts before she leant against the bar for a moment, her brain had a completely other idea, as the lyrics filled the room emphasized by drum beats, she could see the other woman walking towards her, fireball in hand and a predatory look in sepia orbs.

_I knew you were,_

_You were gonna come to me,_

Stiletto heels clicked against cement floor, almost along with the music and a slow, seductive smile pulled at plump burgundy stained lips.

_And here you are,_

_but you better choose carefully_

_Cause I... I'm capable of anything,_

_of anything and everything_

The blonde's eyes closed as if with a will of their own and a memory of the brunette with ruby red offerings laced with warnings flitted behind her eyes.

_Make me your Aphrodite,  
Make me your one and only,  
_

Pale lashes fluttered back open, the brunette was still there except she had extinguished the fireball and now stood next to her, so close, so vivid that the blonde could swear she actually felt hot breath on the sensitive skin below her ear and smell her intoxicating musky perfume.

_But don't make me your enemy,_

_Your enemy,_

_Your enemy_

She sucked a sharp breath in, all their head to heads flashing rapidly through her mind and her whole body started tingling strangely. The brunette lifted an olive hand and ran long fingers through her hair delicately, she could feel her blonde tendrils brush across the backs of her own arms and suddenly the brunette was directly behind her. Her right hand reached round, she placed the palm of her hand on her stomach, she literally felt a heat spread through her center and her stomach glowed as she unconsciously swayed from side to side, her head fell back softly onto a shoulder, the woman's other hand had moved to caress her pale cheek and she couldn't suppress a soft sigh.

_So you want to play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

Her breath hitched as soft kisses were placed on the nape of her neck, wisps of purple smoke billowed round them, the hairs on the back of neck stood up and a wave of pleasure rippled through her and she moaned the woman's name.

_Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back_

Her breath became jagged, her heart felt like it was running a beat with the music, she felt like she was melting into the woman that she imagined was holding her and missed the knock at her door over the sound of the music.

_Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth,  
If you chose to walk away, don't walk away_

She moaned softly as her earlobe was grasped by sharp white teeth and nibbled softly, she opened her eyes again to look at the image she had created, the room suddenly felt too hot, her dress too tight, the fabric rough against her peaked nipples and she exhaled softly as sepia met darkened green.

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby,  
It's a yes or a no, no maybe,_

The figure smiled again, chocolate orbs stared intently, she stalked purposely forward and Emma's breath was literally taken from her as beautiful, intoxicating, burgundy lips claimed hers.

_So just be sure, before you give it all to me,  
All to me, give it all to me_

"_What_ the _hell_ is going on?" A deep, husky almost angry voice from behind her sounded.

Emerald eyes snapped open, her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the image that she had conjured in front of her, that was now fading before her eyes and it hit her exactly what was happening.

She stood frozen, wondering if she was now imagining the presence of the very person she had been day dreaming about, if she was really behind her and her question was answered when the stereo was pointedly turned off.

She swallowed, petite pink pulled between pearl whites and she took a deep breath as she turned wide eyed to the other woman.

"Are you going to answer me?" The brunette snapped, though she sounded angry, the usual intensity that would be present in chocolate orbs was softer and Emma had to stop herself from gulping.

"Um..." The blonde started, she felt heated embarrassment flood her pale cheeks, she had literally conjured an image of the other woman as the music started and had foolishly played into desires.

Regina's chocolate eyes softened slightly as she watched the blonde squirm, she had been knocking for a good five minutes at the blonde's parent's apartment and figured the other could not hear her through the horrendously loud music on the other side. It was so loud that the front door had been vibrating every time the bass started and already flaking white paint chipped off with the beat.

She crossed her arms over her chest then, pursed her lips and continued to stare at the blonde until it became evident she wasn't going to answer her.

"Well?" She questioned again.

"Nothing?" The blonde asked sheepishly as she reached pale fingers up to scratch at the back of her head.

"Emma," She breathed, "That didn't look like nothing..."

"Well," Emma sighed and looked away, "Just pretend it was, okay?"

"Emma?" The brunette stepped forward but was literally shook off by the other woman who walked around the other side of the bar, poured herself another glass of whiskey and downed it in one go.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"Really?" The brunette countered, "_That's_ what you come back with? With magic, dear."

"Oh," Emma whispered, mentally kicking herself for her stupidity and the lines of the song wove their way back into her head again.

_So you wanna play with magic_

She shook her head again and the next second the brunette was beside her, taking the glass and the bottle from her and pouring amber liquid into the glass.

"I think we need to talk," Regina stated quietly, "Do you have another glass?"

"Oh, yeah, um... sure," The blonde turned, reaching into an overhead cabinet and returning with another tumbler, "Why... um... what did you want?"

"That can wait for a moment," Regina replied quietly as she reached out to touch Emma's chin only to have her hand pushed away gently. She sighed softly a little hurt at the rebuttal, "Emma..."

"No, Regina," She hissed, "I can't go there right now, okay?" emerald eyes looked up pleadingly at her.

"Why?" The brunette questioned, she stepped closer and pressed the cold glass into the blonde's hands.

"Because..." Emma started, her heart jumping slightly at the warm touch at her fingertips, "Just... because... there is nothing to talk about, you have Robin now and I'm happy for you."

She shifted sideways, taking a moment to enjoy the burn of the alcohol at the back of her throat as a distraction and as she tried to move further away, Regina only seemed to move closer.

"Emma..."

"Why did you come?" The blonde asked quietly, willing her bottom lip not to tremble and she literally swallowed back tears.

"To reinforce the protective barrier around your parents apartment... though why they insist on leaving is beyond me... but anyway," Regina stated and watched the blonde visibly relax and she took a moment to decide how to pursue her questioning, disguising it with a sip of the amber liquid, "Where's Henry?"

"With my parents," Emma replied, the corners of her mouth turning up into a slight smile.

"Really? Not with the pirate?" Regina smirked.

"No," Emma answered with a frown and when Regina simply raised her eyebrows at her questioned, "What's that look for?"

"Nothing," The brunette responded, lifting tanned fingers and frowned at a chipped cerise lacquered nail.

"No, really, what?" The blonde countered and folded her arms defensively.

"I'll tell you if you answer my question first," Regina answered, raised an eyebrow pointedly and with a click of her heels crossed the room to stand in front of the blonde.

"Regina..." She breathed her name quietly, the proximity of the actual Queen much more intoxicating than the day dream she had conjured up earlier and she swallowed visibly trying not to stare at cherry stained lips.

"Did you know what you were doing earlier?" She asked quietly, her hand of its own accord coming to rest on the blonde's hip and she ducked her head slightly to meet darkened green eyes, "Emma... its okay..."

"No its not," Emma said quietly, "You're happy Regina, I see it. I promised myself that I would leave it be, no matter how hard, just to see you smile like that... even if its not me who is making you happy, I'd rather see you light up the way you do when you smile that way, knowing you were loved and have the happiness that you **so** deserve..."

"Emma..."

"No, please don't..." The blonde whispered, lifting her hands almost defensively and moving away from the other woman, "It's easier this way..."

"For _who_?" Regina asked incredulously, her eyes widening as she tried to hide the hurt as the younger woman backed away from her.

"Don't..." Emma muttered, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"Don't what?" Regina snapped, her hands lifting to touch the other woman again but lowered them as she decided against it, her eyes watered, "Don't love you? It's a little late for that Emma..."

"What?" Emma asked, her voice rising slightly in disbelief.

"You heard me!" Regina responded firmly, her brown eyes flashing angrily, "You fool for keeping quiet and more fool me for not saying anything and believing you were too good, too much of a _**Charming **_to love me... The Evil Queen."

"Oh, yeah right!" Emma fired back sarcastically and she felt the heat in her face as her cheeks flushed and her heart hammered painfully behind her ribs.

"Oh?" Regina asked, her eyes stung, she blinked several times as burning tears fell down over cheeks and she wiped them angrily away.

"No, Regina..." Emma said, realizing how her words had sounded and started to correct herself.

"No, no, you made your intent perfectly clear," She growled and swiveled on pointed heel, but her slender wrist was caught between soft fingers.

"I meant you're not that person any more...You haven't been The Evil Queen for a very long time and for God's sake Regina, you found me making out with a magical figment of my imagination that **I created of you**... I think that _clearly _shows **_exactly _**how I feel," She swallowed, her eyes widened and she bit her lip, she had not meant to say any of that but it had just rolled off her tongue, "So we have kind of already established that I promised I would let you be, but that apparently I was going to be completely masochistic was not planned, I swear, that is also the first time that has _ever _happened... I **swear**," She stopped as she tried to gauge the brunette's reaction, but the woman just blinked at her and slowly let out a long sigh, before she smiled sadly at her.

"I have simply been _trying_ to _be_ happy, Emma... and Robin has been the only one that showed any interest. But he isn't the one I want... I care about him, I do, but he is not the one I dream about," She finished quietly.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," Emma whispered.

"But I do mean it... I don't love Robin... Emma..." She ignored the protests as she moved swiftly closer, pushed aside defensive hands, raised her own to capture the blonde's face and before Emma could say a word Regina claimed her mouth.

Emma's stomach fluttered crazily, surely this wasn't real, surely she was daydreaming again, but the moan that reverberated against her mouth said otherwise.

She melted instantly into her and kissed her back, lifting skinny pale arms, wrapped them around Regina's neck, tangled pale fingers into dark hair and pressed closer.

She felt rather than saw the other woman flick her wrist, the stereo coming to life at a lower volume, filtering music as though it wrapped around the pair.

_Make me your Aphrodite,  
Make me your one and only,_

Regina pulled back breathless, smiled sultrily at the blonde, chocolate eyes darkened to a near black.

"So... does that live up to your fantasy or do I need to try harder?" The brunette teased.

Emma smiled and leaned into cherry stained lips once more and then drew back,  
"Yes and no," Regina raised an eyebrow challengingly in response, "You're definitely gonna need to try a little harder, the fantasy was pretty intense..."

"Pretty intense?" She tilted her head, a smirk pulling at the corners of her painted lips, "Well then, dear, certainly not a very accurate day dream then, hmm?"

Suddenly, she backed them up into the bar, hips connecting somewhat harshly with the surface and Emma groaned as green eyes hooded.

Regina laughed huskily, before she lowered dark fingers, slowly lifted the hem of Emma's dress higher, her fingers running up smooth skin, Emma's breath caught, the brunette pushed at the backs of pale thighs and helped her onto the counter top and moved between parted legs.

She could feel heat emanating off the blonde, soon her own heavy jacket was too much and as if sensing this, the blonde removed the garment, revealing a dark navy almost black dress suit beneath, she placed the coat on the bar stool beside them and leaned in once more.

They kissed again until they were both flustered, lips swollen and out of breath.

They laughed softly and Emma grew serious for a moment,  
"What are you going to do about Robin? I thought he was you true love?"

"So did I..." Regina replied, lifting the blonde's chin so she could look into emerald orbs, "But no matter how many times I'm told that, no matter how many times we kiss or have kissed, it doesn't compare... not to how I feel when I'm with you..." The brunette admitted quietly.

Emma smiled and sighed softly,

"You know..." She paused trying to find the right words, "We can't... not until... I mean if you wanted..." Emma clamped her mouth shut as she realized her words sounded presumptuous and leading.

"Of course I want you!" Regina exclaimed, "And you're right, we need to start this right and its not fair to Robin to lead him on... I know this..." She took a breath and said pointedly, "I will end it with him."

Emma leaned forward, resting her forehead against the other woman's,

"I'll be waiting when you do."

"Promise?" Regina asked nervously.

"Promise..." Emma replied, dipping her chin to place small pink over full red lips.

_Are you ready for, ready for,_

_a perfect storm, perfect storm,_

_cause once you're mine, once you're mine,_

_there's no going back._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo I kind of couldn't leave this one alone... so this is a follow up chapter. **

**All copyright etc. etc. belongs to creators and writers and all of Once Upon A Time and Katy Perry for writing Dark Horse.**

**Dark Horse**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few days since she had seen the brunette properly, the threat of Zelena still hung precariously over them all to the point that the pair had admitted their nervousness to one another via text if Zelena should ever find out about them, so they had resorted to only communicating that way, finally after holding it in, Emma couldn't keep quiet any longer and asked if she had told Robin.

She had been met with the silence of her phone for up to ten nerve wracking minutes, she had felt so anxious while waiting for that response, when it was returned with a negative answer, her heart crumbled, images of the tall dark haired man as he kissed and caressed Regina, sent her stomach plummeting and she thought she would vomit.

Snow and David had questioned her several times when she had pointedly not been physically present during most of their conversations and she had simply shrugged it off as just worrying about the situation with Zelena.

When Regina didn't get an answer, she had waited nearly two hours, after she had literally been counting and watching the clock the entire time, she sent another text to the blonde asking her if she was okay.

Emma had hesitated at first and finally she responded honestly.

_I need you and I will wait but the thought still hurts._

Regina's reply was instant.

"_He is coming round in a few hours, I plan to tell him then..."_

Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and some of the anguish she had been feeling dissipated.

The next few hours felt like an eternity as they passed, she kept checking her phone in case she had missed a message, she paced the floor in the down stairs living room at Granny's B&B until Henry came down asking why she hadn't gone to bed yet. She had said she was working but he could see right through her words, she knew it at the look he had given her but he simply let it go and returned to their room.

Ruby returned around ten, greeted Emma on the way in and inquired after her to which she had again shrugged it off, the brunette simply said goodnight and left her.

When it finally reached ten thirty p.m and she had still not heard a thing from Regina, she resolved she was going to go to the other woman's house, she hated how desperate she appeared but she couldn't physically stay away any longer.

She returned to her room where she found Henry who was still awake playing on his phone, she told him she had to follow up on something and he simply nodded mutely at her.

She warned him not to go anywhere which he promised he wouldn't and questioned what there was to do in the quiet little town of Storybrooke on a Saturday night at past ten p.m, Emma had simply shrugged and raised an eyebrow until he agreed once more.

She moved swiftly next door where she found Hook, told him she was leaving for a bit, asked him to watch Henry and before he could question where she was going she was already gone.

She cursed the time it took to get from Granny's to Mifflin Street, it felt like an hour more than the twenty minutes drive in actuality that it did take from the bed and breakfast and she sighed when she finally pulled into the driveway.

All the downstairs lights were off except for the room she knew to be Regina's study, she closed her car door quietly, crept closer, her heart feeling like it would break through her chest, her palms grew sweaty and she fought off images that invaded her mind of scenarios between Robin and Regina.

She practically had to climb into the bushes outside the study window, she could only partially see through one of the blinds and finally laid eyes on the two dark figures seated barely a breath apart on the two seater lounge in front of the lit fire.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched them, Robin leaned in and she watched as his mouth claimed full, carmine coloured lips and Emma felt her world crumble until she saw a dark hand reach up and push him back gently.

They hovered like that for more than a moment, until Robin lowered his head as words were exchanged, he nodded his head several times until he said something back but Emma could not hear any of the exchange from outside, finally he squeezed her hand, pressed a gentle but chaste kiss to her cheek and stood up instantly, without turning back and left.

Emma practically threw herself out of the bushes and back towards her car, just managing to make it to the safety of her yellow bug as the front door clicked open and closed.

There was a silent exchange between the pair as brown eyes stared back at her but he simply nodded at her before he took off down the street and away from the mansion without a single word.

Emma hesitated a moment before she paced up to the front door, tapped her knuckles on the wooden door several times as she waited for the distinguishing sound of heels on marble floor and sucked in a breath as the door opened and she was met with Regina.

Suddenly she felt nervous, her breath caught and she felt her face flush as she whispered a hello.

Regina tilted her dark head, a sad smile instantly replaced with a dazzling pearly grin at seeing the blonde and she grabbed her by the lapels and pulled her over the threshold.

Soft, full lips captured petite pink and after a moment, Emma found herself pressed against the closed front door and she moaned the other woman's name.

Pale fingers tangled in dark hair and their kisses became so heated they had to stop for air, hands roamed until Emma managed to change their positions and that was when Regina pulled away but kept her fingers entwined with the blonde's and started to pull her towards the study.

Emma stopped instantly, her sneakers squeaking on the floor, she shook her head as images of the brunette being kissed by the very person who had just left their presence flashed before her eyes.

The brunette frowned as she watched the blonde's face redden with guilt.

"You were watching?" She questioned quietly.

"Not like that..." Emma started but the brunette interrupted.

"I would think by now that you would trust me at least somewhat, especially when I told you I would do it," Regina's words were angry but Emma could hear the hurt that laced them, "You expect me to be happy breaking someone's heart? What about if it was the other way around, Emma? What if I was breaking up with you? Would you want me to rush and tell you that without taking your feelings into account?"

"That's not what I meant and I do trust you, Regina, I just ended up driving myself crazy not knowing... it's my insecurities... I do trust you..." She tried to untangle her fingers from the brunette's but found them firmly clasped instead.

"It's not something I wanted to do in a mere five minutes or over the phone and I'm sorry I didn't let you know but as you can see, it took longer than that..." Chocolate orbs softened and she moved closer to the blonde, disentangling her hands only to clasp them behind the other woman's neck, taking the opportunity to stroke the hairs there and she sighed softly.

"I'm sorry..." The blonde whispered and she simply kissed her.

"It's fine," Regina murmured against parted pink lips, "Can you stay for a while or do you need to get back?"

"I can stay for a little while, Hook knows to keep an ear out..." She waited to be yelled at but when she heard a small chuckle come from the older woman instead she frowned, "What?"

"Nothing... and I'm the last person to say anything really, I have done a lot worse..." She replied quietly, when all she received was a blank look she continued, "It might appear as if you were leading him on and I know you would not be as cruel as that. Would you?"

"No," Emma rescinded, "You're right. This will be the last time," green eyes softened and instinctively she leaned into the brunette, full lips captured petite pink, they melded into one being instantly, fingers tangled in hair and they finally parted mere inches from one another so they could breathe, "I need you..." the blonde whispered quietly which earned her a fevered kiss in response, "Should..." Emma started only to be cut off by full lips, once more kiss swollen lips parted and she asked out of breath, "We should probably cool off a bit, right?"

"I don't want to wait, we don't know what could happen, we could be dead tomorrow and I don't want to lose this moment with you if anything was to happen because of Zelena..." she finished quietly, stealing several more kisses before she stopped to ask, "Unless you want to wait?"

"No, no... I'm good," Emma replied hastily with a small laugh as she kissed her back so hungrily that Regina had to steady them on the banister.

"Come..." Regina said after a moment, taking pale fingertips and entwining their hands as she lead them up to her bedroom.

The moment they crossed the threshold, the door closed behind them they were touching again, somewhere in their trip up to the brunette's room Emma's coat had been removed, her shirt undone, their kisses still heated and Emma felt like she would literally burst into flame from the desire she felt.

The blonde tilted the brunette's chin up, trailing kisses up the other woman's neck to capture full lips once more, she gently pulled the silk grey blouse the other woman was wearing down her arms and she stopped for a moment to admire full breasts encased in black silk and lace, she leaned down running her tongue up a full cleavage line, Regina shivered and both moaned softly.

Regina purred, as she removed the blonde's outer shirt, lifted the tank top from beneath and watched as the other woman shook her mane of blonde from the garment before resuming her position between her full breasts, where she skillfully unhooked her bra and sucked dark nipples between small pink lips and flicked pert flesh with her tongue.

She arched her back automatically, she was not sure when they reached her bed or the rest of their clothes removed but suddenly there was skin to skin contact and both moaned as they crested higher from the touch.

Tongues dueled in the dark, they caressed with fingertips as if they worshipped one another and the blonde hurried to remove Regina's underwear, she could feel the heat emanating from between her legs and more so as she touched damp black lace, she cupped the brunette's sex grinding the flat of her hand into it briefly, Regina moaned and pushed back.

Emma pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she herself moaned in response before she literally ripped the underwear off the other woman, while releasing a guttural growl that they both felt the slickness that coated Regina's thigh from the blonde's response.

Emma's fingers were inside her in moments, coating pale fingers in her arousal and moved to make circular patterns round her swollen clit, Regina reached up and arched into her, pulling her mouth closer to the nape of her neck as she kissed and sucked at her pulse point.

"Emma..." She husked, claiming the blonde's mouth again as Emma replaced her fingers with a thumb and pressed two fingers inside her, she gasped at the entry but moaned and rolled her hips pulling pale appendages deeper inside her.

They kissed passionately until the shudder of Regina's orgasm pulsed through her, it was quick and raw, her sex contracting around the blonde's fingers and Emma smiled into the kiss.

She slowly lowered the brunette down to the sheets below, as she removed her fingers the brunette spasmed once more, she lifted them and sucked her fingers clean with a moan.

"You taste intoxicating," Emma said and her pale face flushed with excitement as Regina chuckled, she lowered herself until she was pressed against the brunette's olive toned skin, moaned softly at the contact between breasts, before she straddled a dark thigh, her clit making pleasant contact with skin beneath, her response was instant as she rolled her hips, coating Regina's thigh with her wetness and chocolate orbs closed as another wave of desire rocketed through her at the sight, before she pulled Emma closer and claimed her lips again.

Tanned fingers moved over a pale back, fingertips caressed tenderly down the blonde's spine, before she cupped a pert ass cheek, she squeezed, which had a pleasant effect on the other woman's clit that was pressed against the Regina's thigh and she pushed against the blonde again, as she moved her other hand down to purchase a hip and aid in Emma's movements.

"Oh," Emma whispered, looking down into chocolate orbs she felt herself get more aroused at the beauty beneath her, hooded emerald eyes flitted closed, Regina reached up with one of her hands and cupped a pale pink nipple between her fingers, the blonde bucked slightly against her thigh with a moan and suddenly she found herself flipped over onto her back.

Regina chuckled at the shock she noticed in the blonde's green eyes at her actions, before she molded firm breasts between her palms and licked her own lips as pink nipples were pulled between plump lips.

Emma arched into her, she was about to pull Regina back down on top of her but olive fingers pushed against her and before she could protest her fingers trailed down her firm stomach, she caught the thin cotton material between her fingers and slowly pulled underwear down toned thighs and Emma hastened its progress by kicking them off the end of her feet.

The brunette smiled seductively, fingertips moved teasingly back up from the blonde's ankles, up her calves, her thighs across her stomach, her breasts, threaded her fingers into blonde tendrils and back down again, they brushed over her sex but did not touch the place she needed her to the most, she arched up in hopes but Regina plucked olive fingers away and tutted at her.

"Uh uh," She waggled her index finger at the blonde, she smiled teasingly down at her, "I'm going to take this as slow..." she bent down and replaced her fingers with her lips at the blonde's sternum, "As I want..." she kissed a trail from one breast to the other, her fingers moved down the sensitive skin at the blonde's sides, "Taking time to worship..." she lowered herself, white teeth nipped at pale skin beneath the blonde's belly button, before they moved back up and suddenly she shoved her tongue hard into the crevice, "To explore..." she blew against the wet patch she had just created and the blonde writhed, she moved lower then, she blew hot breath onto sensitive skin and dipped a tongue experimentally to taste swollen flesh, she earned a loud groan in response and Emma's hips bucked.

"Regina!" Emma begged, she reached down to wrap long pale fingers into dark hair, "Please... I can't take it much longer."

"Patience, dear," She purred in response and removed the blonde's fingers from her hair as she moved to lap up the thickly laden arousal that coated the blonde's sex and inner thighs, Emma moaned appreciatively, she bucked wantonly once more into the brunette and pulled kiss swollen lips between teeth as she crested higher not ever knowing she could get this aroused from not being touched. Her whole body was scorching, she had never been so turned on in her life and when Regina blew once more on her clit she swore she almost came right there.

"Regina, please..." She whispered, as she tangled fingers into the bed sheets, finally Regina gave into her pleas, her tongue lavished her and it wasn't long until she had the most intense orgasm she had ever had, her body shuddered with the after effects and she moaned softly as she tasted herself on Regina's mouth. Their bodies pressed together, their legs entwined, sexes bumped pleasantly against the skin of each other thighs and Emma moaned once more as a minute ripple of pleasure rolled through her again, "Wow," she breathed.

"Wow, indeed," Regina replied, she claimed her mouth again, "You are so beautiful," She whispered reverently as she gazed upon Emma's post sex glow, she smiled softly, her fingertips moved along Emma's jaw almost of their own accord and then she kissed her softly, "Thank you."

"For what?" Emma asked as she kissed the tip of Regina's chin.

"For being you," The brunette whispered quietly, nothing else needed saying, the blonde got everything she meant, those three little words conveyed everything and her green eyes shone as she placed a chaste kiss upon plump lips.

"I could say the same thing to you, Regina," She breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too," She replied quietly, she tilted her head then and an amused smiled pulled at the edges of her lips, "I'm guessing and please tell me if I'm wrong..."

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced and far greater than I could ever imagine, **nothing** compares to the real thing," Emma interrupted and grinned back up at the other woman, "Though if you want to try again I can totally lie and say..."

"Shut up," Regina growled and pushed her back into the bed as she kissed her deeply.


End file.
